<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom Bunk by VoltageStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438906">Bottom Bunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone'>VoltageStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LWA Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, suggested sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With another Samhain Festival celebrated and slept off, Atsuko Kagari finds her room empty of Sucy and Lotte. Yet, she feels the warmth of another girl in her bed. And so a conversation is to be had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LWA Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottom Bunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I blink awake to find Sucy's bed empty, and the curtains drawn. The sun beams through the line of window that the curtains don't cover, chopped evenly from the blinds. I look to the door, which is shut closed. As I lazily stare at the floorboards, I shiver and bring the sheets to my shoulders. I don't hear Lotte's usual twists and turns above me. They must've left alread— </p><p>I'm naked.</p><p>The warmth of my own body is flushed against skin, and it takes me a moment to realize that the skin against my back isn't mine. She groans softly and tugs some of the sheets towards her side. <em>Diana… </em>I crane my neck over. Even with her curled so deeply in <em>my</em> sheets—which she is <em>hogging</em>—, my eyes follow the curve of her body. I can't help but grin, though. And instead of stealing back some of the blankets (because, <em>again</em>, they're <em>mine</em>), I wrap my arms around her. Her mewl is quiet as I bury my head into her neck, closing my eyes back to a doze. I'm not cold anymore, with her. I'd argue I'm warmer than I would've been with all of the sheets and blankets...</p><p>I don't know how or when I started liking Diana. Maybe I always did, kind of, or maybe after noticing bits and pieces of her as I got used to Luna Nova. I think I always have. And it was mutual. Sometimes we kissed when we studied. It wasn't anything much, and it never made itself present in our talks afterwards. Sometimes, it was quick, and other times, we'd let each other explore a bit. Nothing too far, though I doubt either of us would have minded.</p><p>It just… It wasn't something we <em>ever </em>spoke about, actually. Hell, I even kept it from Lotte and Sucy. At this point, they probably know about it, but I don't really care.</p><p>Last night was amazing though. Diana was crowned the Moonlit Witch again… And what was I going to do about it? She looked beautiful. She looks so beautiful in white...</p><p>
  <em>"Akko?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned around, hands clasped to my biceps as Diana strode towards me. Our shadows flickered with every beat of the music, and the light-show at the after-party tents behind us. "Yeah?" I asked, awe-struck by the moonlit cloak and mesmerizing hat.</em>
</p><p><em>She watched me with a mute curiosity. "I knew you would be here. Is there a reason why you </em>aren't<em> attending the party? You've spoke a lot about it before, and how it will take itself to the town and hotels…" Diana grows quiet as I smile at her. She tilts her head and asks, softly, "Why are you all by yourself?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm okay, Diana," I murmured. "I'm just thinking."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thinking?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, about the stars?" I point to the Big Dipper. "I wonder, you know? How it's doing up there…if it's lonely."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes follow my hand. The Big Dipper is surrounded by millions upon billions upon trillions of its own kind. "The Shiny Rod, you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah… I just wonder if it gets lonely." I sighed and held my arms as we stood in the middle of the vast grassy field. Together. "It's easier being lonely alone than being lonely surrounded by people. There's an obvious solution to it when you're alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you were talking about the stars, for a moment."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I chuckled briefly, meeting her eyes. "I… Yeah, me too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slipped off the hat and set it on my head, her arms falling onto my shoulders. "Are you lonely?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not— Not with you," I mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana nodded, then whispered, "Then I won't leave." Her kiss was delicate and reassuring. My heart throbbed with Diana, and I craved for more. More than our shared glances. More than our stolen, innocent touches. More than our study sessions. More than our quick hands underneath our shirts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Within minutes, I was tugging her back inside, her gentle laughter following me all the way. We didn't stop until we were at my dorm, sure that Sucy and Lotte were enjoying themselves at the festivities down in the town. We'd collapsed into my bottom bunk immediately, but sleep didn't come until much later… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was quite the amazing night.</em>
</p><p>I frown, my eyes still closed, as her soft hand brushes my cheek. I open them to find Diana watching me with the same light smile from last night. "Good morning, Akko," she whispers quietly.</p><p>Returning her grin, I peck her lips instead and snuggle deeper into the bed. "Good morning," I reply. Her nails scratch my shoulder in circles, and I can practically hear the gears working in her head. "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"You," she says honestly. "I…never did anything like that before."</p><p>"Not even yourself?"</p><p>"A-Akko, that's not what I meant."</p><p>I grin as her blush creeps across her cheeks. "I know… Me neither."</p><p>Diana watches the rails of the top bunk for a long moment. "There was a time," she admits slowly, "a long, long time ago, when I wanted nothing to do with you. Isn't that ridiculous?"</p><p>"Nah." I laugh and say, "There's plenty of times I want nothing to do with me too." Diana arches her brow, so I mutter, "Well, I mean, I fuck up all the time. I mess everything up for everyone else, and I get banged-up a lot, and I'm a lousy student—"</p><p>"You're everything I'm not despite all of that," Diana murmurs. I shut myself up and listen. When she peels herself away to straddle me, her hands on either side of my shoulders, she says, "You do 'fuck up' a lot, but it never slows you down like you should. There's been witches who have left the school, you know? I was about to be one of them, remember? But you're not. You're still a student, and you'll grow up to be a beautiful witch."</p><p>I swallow the knot in my throat. "You really think so?" I ask quietly.</p><p>She nods and captures my lips sweetly. "I do," she breathes. I reply in kind, my arms hooked around her waist. When she breaks away, resting against the pillows, Diana's eyes stare into mine. They're deep. Ethereal. They reach into my heart and I <em>let</em> them. "Akko…"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What…would you say if I wanted for you to be my companion?"</p><p>"Companion?"</p><p>"Y-Yes?"</p><p>I smirk cheekily. "You mean girlfriend?"</p><p>She frowns. "It's the same thing!" she hisses sheepishly. "Companion…girlfriend… It doesn't—" Diana inhales as slowly as she exhales. "I want you to be my companion, Akko. Wherever it takes us, I want to be together. I promised you last night I wouldn't leave you, and I don't intend on breaking it, even when we're physically apar— Are you crying?"</p><p>"Y-You ar-re a b-b-itch," I sniff, whacking her with a bundle of sheets. "Y-Yes, I-I'm crying! W-Why'd you s-stop?!"</p><p>"Well, I don't <em>want</em> you to cry…" she grumbles, head burrowed into the thrown sheets.</p><p>"Diana."</p><p>Her voice is muffled: "What?"</p><p>"A-Are you crying too...?"</p><p>Diana lifts her head, eyes glassy. "I don't want <em>you</em> to cry when I'm trying to cough up the grit to ask you to be my companion, because…"</p><p>I hold her close, snickering in her ear. "Yes, Diana… Of course I'll be your girlfriend."</p><p>"Really?" I nod against her. She sits up to seal our promise with a kiss; her hands, too, roam languidly along my sides.</p><p>As she peppers my neck with fluttering pecks, I eye the door. "Diana?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you want to…er…feel the same thing we did last night again?"</p><p>Diana arches her brow and glances at the door. She purses her lips in thought. "I…believe we can."</p><p>"Diana…" I murmur with a smile, pulling her close.</p><p>Her body is soft and warm against my own, and I forget how it feels to be lost amongst the array of stars, lonely. Last night is irreplaceable, and so will this morning, and so is Diana Cavendish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So…pretty much wrote this all in one go. Short and sweet. Still trying to fix-up my life…</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>